A Babysitter's Striptease
by Some Guy With A Knife
Summary: Marceline X Finn.


"Ok, so, is that everything?" Bonnibelle asked.

"I think so," Marceline said.

"You've got my number in case you need to reach me. His dinner's already in the fridge, you just need to warm it up."

"Don't worry about a thing, Bonnie. I've got it all taken care of."

"I just feel like there's something important that I'm forgetting. I always get this feeling."

"We'll be fine. I've done this before, you know. And besides, it's just for a single night."

"I'm sorry I have to ask you to do this," Bonnie said, "but it's such an important seminar that I'd hate to miss it, and Topeka is such a long way away."

"Relax. Like I said, this isn't my first time babysitting him. I _love_ to babysit."

"Oh, OK, you're right. I feel strange. He's my young brother, but I feel so strange leaving him alone for the night. He's just so young."

"Am not," Finn protested. "I can take care of myself, Bonnie."

"Finn, I am not having this argument again," she shot back.

"Augh!" He rolled his eyes. "Fine!"

"Bonnie, you're going to be late for your thing," Marceline said.

"Oh, OK, right," she said, flustered. Marceline ushered her out of the door. "Finn, you be nice to Marceline. Marceline, you've got the numbers. Call me if you need anything."

"Yes, yes, have fun, now go."

"I..."

Marceline closed the door behind her. She peered through the peephole as Bonnie turned around and walked away. "OK, I think she's finally gone," Marceline said. She didn't know Finn was sneaking up behind her. She stood up and turned around too suddenly. Finn couldn't stop, he smacked right into her and his face ended up smooshed into the shirt between her two tits. "Oh, my!" she said. "You've been a naughty boy."

"Do I need a spanking?"

"You sure do! You better run!" she playfully growled, and Finn jumped with joy. They both ran outside and Marceline chased him around. Marceline soon caught him and she herded him to the bathroom upstairs. Finn needs to take a shower.

"You need a shower."

"You need a shower too!" he shot back.

Marceline looked all over herself, completely drenched in sweat. She smelled herself. "Phew!You're right! But after you're done."

"Nope." he shooked his head.

"Oh yeah?" she slowly approached Finn and licked his sweaty forehead. His cheeks instantly turned red. "Marcy! What're you-" Finn shrieked.

"Shh..." she cooed. Marceline danced seductively to Finn. Her hips kept smacking his face. He felt something well up in his crotch. After dancing, she told him, "Take your shirt off."

"Uh, sure." He took off his shirt.

"Loosen your shorts."

"Uh-" He questioned, but she seductively danced again, this time she groped his crotch. She felt his stiff erection. Finn closed his eyes and groaned. She took off his shorts, revealing his tented up briefs.

Marceline grinned. "Now take off your briefs."

Finn opened his eyes, seeing himself stripped down to his underwear. He looked at Marceline, with her triumphant grin, and took off his briefs, revealing his tiny, erected cock.

Marceline lovingly stared at his tomato-red penis head. "Now take a shower.

"Yeahh..." he moaned.

Just as he was about to jump in, he turned around and saw Marceline taking her shirt off.

"I need a shower too, ya know."

His penis bounced up and down excitedly as she took her pants off. Finn's heart pounded furiously.

She took off her bra. He got a nosebleed from the sight of her large, bouncy jugs, and finally, she took off her panties. Finn mindlessly gazed at her pussy.

"You ready, kid?" she cooed.

"Uh..." he rubbed his bloody nose, and turned on the shower, Marceline went in afterwards. Marceline started shampooing Finn.

"Does it feel good." she asked, massaging his scalp.

"Yeah..." he groaned.

She took a bar of soap and lathered him all over. She rubbed the bar soap all over her right hand and massaged his erection.

"How does it feel?"

"It tickles!" he twitched.

After rinsing him off. She shampooed her head and gave Finn the bar soap.

"Do you want to clean me?"

Finn didn't answer. He lathered his hands and started with her stomach. He went higher and groped both of her round breasts.

This is the first time he ever touched boobies. He was hypnotized at her breasts that he stopped lathering her.

She tackled her hips at Finn, making her pussy touch the tip of his cock.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

"Oh!" He snapped out of the trance and proceeded to her arms, her legs and finally, her crotch.

He stared at the little nub poking out of the top of her vagina.

"Marcy, what's that?"

"Oh, that's a clit, Finn. You can pinch it if you like."

"Uh, OK-"

"But not too hard!" she interrupted.

He took his right hand and gently squeezed her clit and Marceline let out a pleasurable moan. He stared at her pussy lips.

"That's where I can stick it in, right?'

"What! You wanna have sex with me?"

"No-! I meant-!"

"It's okay, I'm cool with it."

She let Finn have fun experimenting and he slowly slid his cock inside of her. It never felt so warm and soft being inside Marceline.

"The trick is to jerk you hips up and down." Marceline gave him sagely advice, in which he ended up following. His penis is on fire. He can feel a burning sensation from rubbing Marceline's walls. His entire body started twitching, completely unaware that he's about to cum. Marceline forcibly slid his penis out and he came all over crotch. The semen fluidly slid down her thighs.

"What was that?" Finn panted.

"That's pleasure. You get it when your _thing_ gets too excited."

"That felt _so_ good..." he kept panting.

"I like to show you something else." she said. She turned around and showed Finn her fine ass.

"You can touch it if you like."

Finn's heart pounded intensely from the sight of her ass. He squeezed both her cheeks.

"Spread them apart." she commanded and Finn spreaded them apart, seeing her tight asshole.

"You can stick it in there if you like."

"Eww!" Finn withdrawn his hands away from her cheeks.

"Are you done taking a shower?" Marceline asked.

"Uh-huh" he nodded.

"I'm done too." Marceline said. She washed the cum off of her thighs and rinsed herself. They both got out of the shower and got dressed.

Marceline looked at the clock. It's getting late.

"Time for bed, kid."

"Already? How long have we been in there?"

"I dunno. Hours, I guess. Besides, when will Bonnie be back?"

"Oh, she won't be back here for hours. I mean, Topeka's a very far away place."

"Good, because I got something special to show you in bed." she said, gently pinched his butt, causing Finn to jump in shock. He laughed it off. They both went inside his room and Marceline locked the door.


End file.
